The Next Generation re-enact YouTube videos
by vhdc1234
Summary: Just like the title say. The Next Generation go back in time to Harry's 5th year and re-enact various popular videos. Only trouble can come from this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello you wonderful people of Fanfiction. I am going to be doing something that I have been wanting to do for a long time.**

**Hogwarts reacts to YouTube videos.**

**I know it has been done before but this is something I really want to do.**

**And I'm doing it with a twist. The Next Generation will be performing them instead of them watching it on a screen.**

** The only problem is that I don't know which to do first.**

**So I need you to tell me which one you want to see first. Your choices are:**

***Harry Potter in 99 Seconds**

***Potter Puppet Pals**

***Epilogue**

***Scenes in the book (you have to tell me which one)**

***Avpm (will be separate story)**

***Or any others you can think of.**

**Please tell me which ones you want to see first.**


	2. Introductions

**This is who went to past:**

**Victoire Weasley-18**

**Dominique Weasley-15**

**Louis Weasley-13**

**Molly Weasley II-9**

**Lucy Weasley-8**

**Fred Weasley II-13**

**Roxanne Weasley-13**

**Rose Weasley-11**

**Hugo Weasley-9**

**James Sirius Potter-13**

**Albus Severus Potter-11**

**Lily Luna Potter-9**

**Scorpius Malfoy-11**

**Lorcan Scamander-12**

**Lysander Scamander-12**

**Teddy Lupin-20**

**Frank Longbottom II-12**

**Alice Longbottom II-11**

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the Great Hall for dinner, all three complaining about the new DADA teacher the Ministry sent over.<p>

They were all trying hard not to glare at Umbridge, who was sitting at the staff table smiling so sweetly it was sick.

Then, a bright flash came and a note floated down to Dumbledore. He grabbed the letter and read it.

He then stood up and gained the attention of Everyone in the Great Hall.

"Attention, everyone. This might be a bit of a shock to you, but we have received a very important message from the year 2017."

There were gasps and the hall broke out into whispers.

Then, Umbit- uh, I mean Umbridge, (_Forget I said that_) stepped in.

"Quiet." she yelled out. "Now, there is absolutely no way that someone could sent a message from the-"

She was then cut off by another bright flash, only this one was bigger.

The flashed died down and there stood many, and I mean _many_, children (18 to be exact) all tangled in one pile.

"Rose, get off of me." One boy with untidy black hair and brown eyes yelled.

"Can't really do that, James. Roxanne is on top of me." Said a girl with bushy red hair.

"Lily, you're crushing my leg!" Shouted a boy with dirty blond hair.

"Not my fault, Lorcan. Your brother is on top of me." Shouted a red haired, brown eyes girl.

"Albus, get you foot out of my face." Shouted a boy who looked like a clone of Malfoy to a boy who looked like a clone of Harry.

"G-Guys, I-I can't b-breath." Said a blue haired man that was on the bottom.

"SHUT UP, TEDDY!" Everyone yelled. They all continued to argue, until-

"I'M FREE." Shouted a girl with Weasley red hair, pulling herself out of the tangled mess of kids.

"THEN GET US OUT!" Everyone still tangled shouted.

"Oh, uh, a little help here." The girl shouted. A few people (Hufflepuffs) got up from their seats and helped pulled the children apart.

One everyone was apart, they all stood up and face the Great Hall.

"So this is what Hogwarts looks like." Said Lily in amazement.

"Yea." James said, "Well, before Voldemort destroyed it and we had to rebuild it."

The Hall gasped at the name, while James looked confused. He was just about to ask what when a shrill voice yelled out.

"LIES!" Umbridge yelled, startling a few people, especially the time travelers. One of them, 'accidentally' shot a spell that made her mouth a closed zipper. Many cheered at this, and no one bothered to undo it.

And no matter how hard Umbridge tried, it wouldn't unzip.

Lily then turned calmly to Dumbledore and asked:

"What year is this?"

"It's 1995." He responded. Lily nodded an turned to James, and then she let her fury loose.

"YOU IDIOT! WE WERE SUPPOSE TO GO TO THE YEAR 1997 BEFORE THE 'YOU KNOW WHAT' HUNT. YOU TURNED THE TIME TURNER TO MANY TIMES. WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD EVEN LET YOU NEAR THE TIME TURNER? TEDDY WAS SUPPOSE TO HAVE IT. GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD NOT HEX YOU INTO NEXT CENTURY!"

Lily shouted at James, while he backed up from the furious red head. James did the manly thing and hid behind Rose.

Lily took a deep breath and turned to Teddy.

"Where is the time turner?" She asked. Teddy pointed at James.

"He dropped it." Lily's anger flared again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DROPPED IT?"

"He dropped it when he was sending us back." Teddy explained.

"OH, THAT'S JUST PERFECT. WE ARE TRAPPED IN A DIFFERENT TIME PERIOD WITH NO WAY OUT AND OUR PARENTS DON'T KNOW US YET."

"Lily, calm down." Albus P. said.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, ALBUS. I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE MAD AT A TIME LIKE THIS. I'M GOING TO MURDER JAMES."

With that, Lily lunged at her eldest brother, but was held back by both Rose and Hugo. She trashed in their arms, trying to get a hold of James, who was now cowering behind Teddy since Rose went to grab his sister.

They all had completely forgot that there were still people in the Great Hall. Everyone was staring the the young girl in fear and amusement.

"_Stupefy_." Teddy said, pointing his wand at Lily. Rose and Hugo dropped the unconscious girl on the floor.

Teddy looked to see everyone staring at him.

"Sorry about that. She has a bit of anger issues."

"A BIT? She tried to kill me." James yelled. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Stand back. I'm going to wake her up. _E__nnervate_." Lily's eyes fluttered open.

"Who stunned me?" She asked, deadly calm.

"You were about to attack James." Teddy stated.

"Well, now that that's done. How about you introduce yourselves." Dumbledore suggested, before Lily could start screaming again.

"Alright. Who's going first?"

"We Will." Lorcan and Lysander stepped up. People's attention turned to the twins.

"Our names are Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. We are 12 years old and are both Ravenclaws." The Ravenclaw table clapped. "Our parents are Rolf and Luna Scamander, or Lovegood as she is right now."

A few people's mouth's dropped open. Loony Lovegood had _children_.

Luna, just stared at them with her far away look, but on the inside she was happy. She just found out she has a family.

The twins went back to the group and two more children, a boy and a girl, took their place.

"My name is Frank and this is my sister Alice." The boy said. Neville paled as they said this.

"I am a 2nd year Gryffindor," The table clapped. "I play chaser, but I'm not on the team."

"Like he said, my name is Alice. I'm a first year Hufflepuff," The Hufflepuff table clapped. "I don't like Quidditch very much. And our parents are Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott."

Both Neville and Hannah went bright red as their houses congratulated them. Neville's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out. Hermione revived him, but he looked like he could pass out again any minute.

Hannah then spoke.

"Y-You're my ch-children?" She asked, earning nods from the pair.

"Yes. I'm your favorite." Alice said.

"No, I'm your favorite. I'm in the best house." Frank argued.

"No. Hufflepuff is the best house."

"No. Gryffindor."

"Hufflepuff."

"Gryffindor."

"Hufflepuff."

"Gryffindor."

"Hufflepuff."

"Gryffindor."

Then Alice tackled Frank and they began to wrestle on the floor, still yelling at each other. The future kids didn't seem fazed by this, but the rest were shocked.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" A Ravenclaw asked Teddy.

"Nah. They do this all the time. Just let them get it out of their systems." Teddy responded.

Behind him, James and Fred II were placing bets on who would win.

"Frank. Definatly." James said.

"Nah. I bet Alice." Fred II protested.

"Fine, your on. There is no way tha-"

"Ahh. Mercy. MERCY!" Frank yelled as Alice sat on top of him and pulled his arm in between his shoulder blades.

"Yea. Pay up." James grumbled as he handed 2 galleons to Fred II.

"Who's next?"

"Us." Victoire, Dominique, and Louis stepped up. Victoire spoke first.

"My name is Victoire Weasley," The Weasleys sitting at the Gryffindor table ended up gaping or choking on Pumpkin juice. She looked nothing like a Weasley. She didn't even have red hair!

"I'm 18 years old and used to be a Ravenclaw. I just graduated Hogwarts and I'm now studying to be a Healer."

Dominique was next.

"My name Dominique Weasley, Victoire's younger sister. I'm 15 years old and a Ravenclaw. I play chaser for the team."

Then Louis.

"My name is Louis, James' and Fred's partner in crime." The teacher's eye's widen and some heads slammed on the table. Great. More pranksters for them to deal with.

"I'm 13 years old and in Gryffindor. Those are my sisters and our Parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour."

The male Weasleys at the Gryffindor table mouth's dropped open. While Ginny and Hermione grimaced. Out of all people, it had to be her.

Next, Molly II and Lucy, the youngest there, stepped up. They were nervous because they knew their aunts and uncles didn't like their father in this time.

"I-I'm Molly Weasley II and this is Lucy. I'm 9 and she's 8. We're not old enough for Hogwarts yet, but we want to be in Hufflepuff, like our mum. Our parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley."

The Weasleys growled at Percy's name and the two girls ran back to the group.

Then, Fred II stepped up, pulling Roxanne with him.

"Hello, Hogwarts. I'm Fred Weasley II." Fred's (First) grinned at his brother. "I'm 13 years old and James' partner in crime. We are the best pranksters in the whole school. I'm in Gryffindor and play beater on the Quidditch team."

"I'm Roxanne Weasley. Twin sister to this idiot (Oi) and the good child. I'm 13 as well and a 3rd year Gryffindor. Our parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson."

Fred(first) pointed an accusing finger at George.

"You stole my girlfriend. That's unforgivable." Fred said, half-joking.

"I guess she realized I'm better looking." George said.

Angelina, however, was staring at the kids in shock. She had children with the brother of the guy she was dating. That was disgusting.

"You're up, James." Fred said. The boy, James, was a spitting image of his namesake/grandfather.

James then pulled out a his wand and used it as a microphone.

"Now, beautiful ladies of Hogwarts, I am please to announce the ultimate prankster and ladies man, James Sirius Potter."

The Hall gasped and Harry did a wonderful spit take, completely spraying Hermione in Pumpkin juice.

"Son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

That made every Weasley spit out Pumpkin juice. They turned and glared at Harry, who had gone beet red along with Ginny.

"YOU KNOCKED UP OUR SISTER?" They yelled. James, who was enjoying this, added.

"Not just once, nor twice, but three times. Those are my siblings." James said, pointing at Albus P. and Lily.

The glares the Weasleys gave Harry became more intense. Harry and Ginny became as red as the Weasley's hair.

"THREE TIMES!" The boys yelled. Harry shrunk away from the enraged Weasleys.

Lily decided to introduce herself before they killed her dad. She snatched James' wand out of his hand.

"Hello, I'm Lily Luna Potter." The hall looked to straight at Harry, then at Luna. "I'm 9 years old, so I'm not old enough to go to Hogwarts, but I want to be a Hufflepuff."

James snatched his wand back from his sister.

"Let me finish introducing myself. I'm a 3rd year Gryffindor and I play Chaser for the team. Me and Fred have our own chairs in Minnie's office."

Professor McGonagall glared at Harry. Was he trying to make her retire?

"Al, it's your turn." Lily said. Albus P. shook his head rapidly, not wanting to go up. James grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him up.

The hall gasped as they caught a look at the Harry clone. He even had Harry's eyes.

"Um, hi. I'm Albus Potter-"

"Full name, Al." James said.

"Fine. Albus Severus Potter." The Hall went quiet. Both Harry and Snape went pale in shock.

"Harry, why would you name your son after Snape?" Ron asked.

"I-I don't know." Harry responded.

"Anyways, I'm 11 years old and play seeker, but I'm not on the team yet. My best subject is DADA and I want to be an Auror when I grow up." Albus explained and started to go back, when someone asked the question He's been dreading.

"Wait, what house are you in?"

"I-I..." Al trailed off. Lily decided that was enough.

"It doesn't matter what house he's in." She said, while others looked confused.

"Oh, come on Lily. They're going to find out sometime. Might as well get it over with. Say it, Al."

"No. Every time I say, people stare." Albus cried.

"It's either you saying it or me. Which one do you prefer?" James asked.

"James, knock it off." Teddy said, but his warning came to deaf ears.

"No, I'm not saying it."

"Tell them, Al. They're part of the family."

"Not all of them."

"They're going to find out sometime. Say it of I will."

"FINE. I'M IN SLYTHERIN. HAPPY?" Al shouted. Now, the hall went silent. Albus glared at James and stomped back to the group. Lily tapped James on the shoulder and slapped him when he looked back.

"_Ow_." James cried as his hand flew to his face.

"You deserved that." Lily said and dragged her brother back.

Rose and Hugo took that as their cue to go up.

"Well, my name is Rose Weasley and I'm 11. I'm in Ravenclaw. I can't stand flying, so Quidditch is out of the question."

"I'm Hugo Weasley and I'm 9, so I'm not old enough for Hogwarts yet. I want to be a Gryffindor, but my cousins say I act like a Hufflepuff. I play Keeper, which my dad taught me how."

"Our parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Rose finished.

"FINALLY!" Everyone in the Great Hall, including the teachers, yelled out.

Hermione was beet red, but was smiling slightly. Ron, on the other hand, passed out on the floor. Someone revived him, I don't know who.

"_Bloody Hell_." Ron whispered, but Hermione heard.

"Language!" She yelled. Rose and Hugo smile at their parents and went back to the group.

"Scorpius. You're up." Lily said to the blond.

The blond Malfoy clone stepped up. Draco stared at his son on amazement and a hint of worry. Pansy clung to his side, thinking the kid was theirs.

_I hope not_, Draco thought.

"Hello. I'm Scorpius Malfoy. I'm 11 years old and I'm in Slytherin."

Draco grinned. His child turned out right.

"I play chaser, but I'm not on the team yet. My parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass."

"WHAT?" Pansy yelled out and Draco sighed in relief. Astoria stared at Draco, who was three people away, with wide eyes.

"Like what you see?" Draco asked her, and she glared. How could she love that jerk?

Scorpius rolled his eyes and walked back to the group.

The final person walked up.

"I'm Teddy Remus Lupin." Everyone who knew Lupin choked on Pumpkin Juice. "I'm 20 years old and already graduated from Hogwarts. I was a Hufflepuff and a Prefect and now I'm training to be an Obliviator. I am currently dating Victoire. My parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks."

"Well, now that we got introduction out of the way, let's do what we came here for."

"And what is that?" Dumbledore asked.

"To show you guys the future in very creative ways."


	3. Harry Potter in 99 seconds

**I don't own the books/movies nor do I own Harry Potter in 99 seconds.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, lets start with that song, Harry Potter in 99 seconds. It's my favorite." Molly cried.<p>

The future kids smiled wickedly before turning to Lily and Albus. They rolled their eyes, but nodded. Albus started doing the beats and Lily started singing.

_Lily: There once was a boy named Harry  
>destined to be a star<em>

Harry groaned at this. Great, even his kids knew he was famous.

_His parents were killed by Voldermort_

Everyone, except the future kids, Harry and Dumbledore, flinched at the name.

_who gave him a lightning scar._

Harry unconsciously tried to flatten his hair over his scar, but failed. Some of the younger kids were staring at him as he did so.

_James: Yo Harry, You a wizard._

"What?" Harry, along with a few other, asked. When did that happen?

_James: Harry goes to Hogwarts  
>He meets Ron and Hermione<em>

Ron and Harry beamed while Hermione scowled as they remembered their first encounter.

_James: McGonagall requires he play for Gryffindor_

Harry smiled fondly that memory. Humiliating Malfoy and making the Quidditch team on the same day. What could be better?

_Rose: Draco is a daddy's boy_

The hall laughed as Draco turned a little pink in anger. Wait until his father hears about this.

_Quirrell becomes unemployed_

Ron, Harry and Hermione laughed at the way the kids were putting what really happened.

_The Sorcerers's Stone is destroyed by Dumbledore_

_Fred II: __Ron breaks his wand_

Ron grimaced as he remembered that incident. It was one of the many times that they almost got expelled.

_Now Ginny's gone_

Ginny flinched as she remembered that. That was not a good year.

_and Harry's in mortal danger_

"When am I not?" Harry mumbled.

_Tom Riddle hides his snake inside  
>His ginormous secret chamber<em>

Everyone who was petrified winced.

_Roxanne: Harry blows up Aunt Marge_

Harry chuckled at that.

_The dementors come and take charge  
>Lupin is a wolf<br>The rat's a man_

The three teens growled at the mention of Pettigrew.

_and now the prisoner is at large  
>Teddy: They use time travel so they can<br>Save the prisoner of Azkaban_

"Did you now?" Umbridge asked sweetly. This was enough evidence to get Potter into Azkaban.

_who just so happens to be Harry's Godfather  
>I don't really get it either<em>

The Hall gasped. Sirius Black, the traitor, was Harry Potter's godfather?

_Hugo: Harry gets put in the  
>Triwizard tournament<em>

Harry scowled at the reminder of that year.

_with dragons and mermaids  
>Oh no!<br>Edward Cullen gets slayed!_

"Who?" Everyone asked.

_He's back_

_Lily: Harry,Harry,it's getting scary  
>Voldermort's back<em>

"LIES!" Umbridge yelled and the future kids gasped. Lily stopped singing and glared at the toa- I mean woman.

No one interrupts Lily and lives to tell the tale. Surprisingly, Lily just glared at her and growled. Teddy flicked his wand and the zipper re-appeared. Lily continued from where she left off.

_Now you're a revolutionary Harry_

_Dumbledore,Dumbledore,why is he ignoring your constant  
>attemps to contact him?<em>

Harry glanced at the Headmaster, but failed to catch his eye again. The others looked at Harry and Dumbledore, confused. Why was he ignoring Harry?

_Scorpius: He is forced to leave the school_

The hall gasped. He couldn't leave and leave them with, _Her_.

_Umbridge arrives_

Umbridge inwardly smirked.

_Draco's a tool_

Draco growled again. Why did the future hate him so? And why did his _son_ have to sing that part?

_Kids break into the Ministry_

"YOU WHAT?" Everyone shouted, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were wide-eyed. Isn't the Ministry suppose to be a secure place? If so, then how could they break in?

_Sirius Black is dead as can be_

"NO!" The shout erupted from Harry's mouth. Everyone stared at him yet again. Why was he so upset about the man killing his parents dying.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were comforting Harry. The future looked at each other in worry.

Maybe they shouldn't have pick this song. James shook his head and started his other part.

_James: Split your soul  
>Seven parts of a whole<br>They're horcruxes_

Dumbledore's eyes widen slightly. Were they going to say everything?

_It's Dumbledore's end_

The hall erupted in chaos.

"What?"

"Dumbledore is dead."

"He can't die!'

_Future: There once was a boy named Harry_

_who constantly conquered death_

**Don't remind me**, Harry thought. Others nodded in agreement.

_but in one final duel between good and bad  
>He may take his final breath<em>

The gasped yet again. (**Seriously, How much do they do that?**) The future rolled their eyes are that.

"Oi." Teddy yelled, shutting the Hall up.

"If Harry's dead, then how are we here?" James asked, and the hall sighed in relief.

"Now, what do we do next?"


End file.
